


Little Mistakes

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was an idiot who could never just say sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #35

“I wasn’t going to leave you Arthur” Merlin said voice tired and upset, “I just wanted you to stop being an idiot to every person I spoke to. I love you, which means you don’t have any reason to be jealous. You’ve said yourself that I’m batting way above my average” he tried to joke but it came out flat, he knew Arthur never meant it. He sniffed as he felt the sobs rising in him once again, who knew the human body, could hold so many tears. He tightened his hand on Arthurs, where it lay on the hospital bed. “You shouldn’t have driven all the way out there just for my favourite chocolates. Not when an apology was all I wanted”


End file.
